Vegas, Baby!
by Winky2323
Summary: Ginny and Hermione decide that they want to take a Muggle-style vacation to the one and only Las Vegas! Language and girl on girl make the "M" necessary :D Please review or drop me a PM!
1. Deception

"Come on, sleepyhead, time to get up!" Hermione said, bouncing merrily on the center of my bed.

"Whyyyy?" I groaned, rolling back over and burying my face into my pillow, tendrils of my red hair sticking to my forehead.

"If we're going to do this the Muggle way, we're going to do this the Muggle way. Airplanes don't wait for witches, you know!" Hermione chirped, already prepared to go in her airplane clothes.

I sighed and flipped onto my back, there was no way I was falling asleep again with her bouncing like she was. "Fine, you win. When do we leave?"

"In forty-five minutes, the cab will be here to take us to the airport. Chop, chop!" She bounced down to say good morning to her parents, who thought that we were going to be spending a relaxed three weeks during our summer break in London. How wrong they are, I thought as I rolled out of bed and grabbed my jeans. If they knew we were headed to Vegas...

I finished getting dressed and appraised myself in Hermione's floor-to-ceiling mirror. The baby blue loose and sleeveless tank ended just above my hips, showing off my flat stomach nicely. The letters across it read in bold black letters, "Wands Away Please, Gentlemen (;". My black skinny jeans showed off my legs nicely, and my flats and tinkling silver charm bracelet completed the ensemble. Deciding that there was nothing better to do with my hair, I piled it on top of my head and speared it through with two short black chopsticks.

I finished my morning routine and went downstairs to say good morning to the Grangers, as well as to grab some bacon. According to Hermione, my best friend, airplane food was nasty.

"Good morning, Ginny!" Mrs. Granger greeted me, "Are you ready for London? Is there anything I can get for you?" I had spent a week so far at Hermione's house, and her mom was always so helpful. She was also an amazing cook.

"Yep, my bag is packed and I'm all set to go! Really, the only thing I'm missing is some of that breakfast over there. Could you please pass the bacon, Mr. Granger?" I said politely. I glanced at Hermione and winked. Our bags were practically empty. We each had two pairs of jeans, a few shirts, and a pair of heels. Our closets weren't going to be sufficient for Vegas, so we were going to make a shop stop in NYC. We had made our suitcases seem heavier by putting books in them, and Hermione knew a spell to send them back home once we made it to New York.

After I had finished my bacon and washed my dishes, there was a honk outside the door. The taxi was here. I thanked Hermione's parents for having me over, giving Mrs. Granger a peck on the cheek. Then Hermione and I grabbed our bags and ran out the door. She grabbed my hand and made me skip down the front walk with her, singing "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!".

The cabbie helped us load our suitcases into the back, then climbed back into the front. We waved back at Hermione's parents from the window, told the driver to take us to the airport, and we were off.


	2. Checking In

"Well, that was easy! Even for Muggles, my parents are clueless!" Hermione cackled, already having cast a Muffliato on the back section of the taxi. "I can't wait until you get on your very first airplane! I can imagine the look on your face, babe! And all those Muggles around you!" Hermione leaned in and pecked Ginny on the lips. "I can't wait to shop 'til I drop!"

Hermione and I have know that we were lesbians since fourth year, when Ron disappointed Hermione before the Yule Ball and Harry didn't ask me. We had come to each other for comfort and, well, gotten a little more. We've been friends with benefits of sorts ever since. Our trip to NYC and Vegas isn't only to be rebellious 18-year-olds, it's to have a bit of kinky fun, as well. I lean my head against Hermione's shoulder and just chat with her about life until I see the airport. That thing is fucking HUGE, and these big metal things with wings keep flying off every five minutes! The taxi driver drops us off at what Hermione calls the "Departure Lane", and we pay him. Muggle money is so confusing sometimes. Hermione removes the Muffliato and we grab our bags and head to the door, but she stops me before I can stick my head into the airport.

"Now, there are lots of Muggle police here, and there are too many people to cast a Muffliato. No witch talk until I say so, okay? Please, Gin? The Ministry cleared us and made us Muggle passports and travel papers, so we just have to follow the signs. Oh, and one last thing..." she reaches out and grabs my hand. "They're really open-minded here!"

We strut into the airport together, already enjoying ourselves as both guys and girls stare enviously. I know that the witch on my arm is the most gorgeous, and that I'm not half bad myself. Hermione leads me over to what is called "Check-In" and I have to present my passport. The Ministry actually did a good job on it, even putting me in the computer system they have. Hermione presents her passport and then our tickets, and the assistant says that we can check our bags now, whatever that means. I've stayed silent, I don't want to mess anything up and Hermione seems to know what she's doing. She puts my bag onto a black plastic rolly thing and puts a tag on it that has our flight information on it. The man behind the counter pressed a button, and my bag starts to slide back towards a door! Hermione puts a hand on my waist, letting me know it's okay. When she has done the same with her bag, we walk away towards a cafe.

"You did really well, Gin! I thought for a second that I was going to have to stop you from diving after your bag! That would really have confused the attendant for sure!" she snickers.

"Hey," I protest, "You could have warned me that they were going to take my stuff! Where does it go, anyway?"

"Into the bottom of the airplane that we're flying on. We get it back in New York. Isn't that cool?" Hermione replies.

"It's fucking amazing! Who knew Mu...they...could do all of this?" I say excitedly, "What else do we have to do before we get on this airplane?"

"Well, first we have to go that way and wait in a long line and put our purses through what is called an X-ray. It uses a type of energy to get pictures of what's on the inside of our purses, to make sure that we don't have anything we could use to hurt other passengers with. You have to make sure you don't have anything metal like jewelry or coins in your pocket when you walk through the big metal arch called a metal detector. It makes sure that you don't have any metal things on you like a bomb or a gun. Then, we find a cafe and wait!" Hermione informs me.

"Sounds...fun. If it's a big line, then let's hurry up and go wait!" I kiss her on the cheek and start to run off towards the biggest line I see...until I jerk to a stop. Hermione had grabbed my arm. There is an even bigger line that I hadn't seen. I groan.


	3. Lines

"Mione we've been waiting in this line for an hour! We have barely moved! Can't I go and get some food?" I begged.

"Come on Gin, do you want to fit into that slinky Vegas dress or not? I know you wanna. We just are halfway now and it's starting to move faster, please be patient!" Hermione replied.

"Fine, fine," I grumble, "But you're buying me the dress AND the donut when we get to New York. Deal?"

"Deal! I just can't wait for the hotel room in New York, Gin...if you catch my drift..." Hermione says to me with a sultry wink. I start to get wet just thinking about the last time she fucked me, about 2 months ago. I'm actually feeling deprived. So yes, I do catch her drift! I move my hand to rest sexily in her back pocket, rubbing small circles into her cute little ass that aren't visible to anyone else in the line. I lean my head in close to her ear, and gently flick it with my tongue.

"I do happen to catch your drift, babe. It's been too long. Do you think we can pay someone to hold our spot in line? I think we need a little...bathroom break." I say to her, suddenly itching with the desire to rule every millimeter of her delicious body and make her scream my name.


	4. Tile Floors

A/N: Yay for having the drive and encouragement to keep on writing! I love everyone from "I'd Rather Have a Lightning Bolt Scar, Than a Crescent Shaped Bite" for asking and pushing me to write more 3

Hermione moaned into my ear, and I felt my arousal deepen at her husky sound. Before I knew what was happening, she slid her wand down her sleeve and cast a ward spell. The crowd immediately parted around an invisible wall around the two of us and our bags. I grinned.

"So you cave?" I asked sweetly, pulling my hand from her pocket and grabbing her waist.

"Yes, I cave. I need you so much right now. I put up a wall. The Muggles can't see us and they can't hear us. Make love to me, Gin. Hear me scream," she begged.

"Well," I said coyly, moving my lips closer and closer to hers, "I suppose, since you asked nicely…." I slid my hands quickly from her waist, around her curvy ass, so that the insides of my hands spread her legs from the back. She automatically slung her legs around my back and I laid us down on the tiled floor, resting my chin at the top of her cleavage to stare into her wide brown eyes. "I'll comply." I felt my head rise quickly as her breasts rose with her gasps.

I turned my face down and drew my nose down her middle. When I reached the hem of her tee, I moved my hands to push it slowly up her midriff, trailing kisses and little nibbles along her exposed skin. I stopped right below the underwire of her bra, knowing what would happen. With a growl of desire, she ripped the shirt over her head, bearing her naughtily-encased breasts. Each pushed eagerly over the edge of her red lace bra, forming a canyon of delicious cleavage. I just wanted to eat it up!

I slipped my finger into the front of her bra, tracing her covered skin and enjoying her whimpers of delight. I traced the bra all the way around to her sides, when she arched her back to give me access to the clasp. I toyed with it while kissing her cleavage, then suddenly popped it and let her breasts spill out.

At the same time I felt a rushing need to do more, and drew my hands down her stomach to pop the button on her jeans as well. I slid back down the length of her body to her feet, where I began to pull her jeans off each leg, slowly revealing her perfection. The jeans off, Hermione had only a matching red thong that made her look extremely fuckable.

I kneeled at her feet and slowly removed my own shirt, as tantalizingly as I could. Hermione watched me, taking in every inch of my skin like it was her first time seeing it. I also stood up and shimmied out of my jeans, leaving me in my black bra and boy-shorts. I moved so that I was standing above her in a straddle, letting her see my wetness.

As quick as Snape confronted with shampoo and with none of the noise, Hermione slid up to kneel, pulling my arms so that I fell nose to nose with her. She captured my lips in a furious kiss, immediately demanding entry to my mouth, which was granted. Our tongues fought in my mouth, hers not relenting. Her sweet taste filled my mouth, and I wanted more.

I was surprised when suddenly my bra fell off; unaware that Hermione had undone the clasp. I heard something drop to the floor, and realized that it was her wand. She had used a silent spell, and before I even looked down I knew my boy-shorts were gone too.

I dived at her, knocking her back to the floor and wrapping my legs around her thighs, just touching our pussies together to make her squirm, knowing that she still had her thong on. I had a plan for that. I attacked her nipples, sucking and nipping them to erect little points, switching between them and rubbing the one that my mouth wasn't working.

I decided that I was going to piss Hermione off, and make her horny for the entire plane ride.

I slid down her body again, and spread her thighs with my hands. I lay down in front of her and gently pushed my tongue against the fabric of her thong, just pushing into her opening. Air whooshed out of her lungs and a spasm slid down her legs, which I dug my nails into to leave tiny red crescents. I continued to push through the fabric, feeling her walls close around my tongue, and then abruptly pulled out and sat up.

Hermione rolled onto her stomach, expecting a dirty trick from behind, but it took her awhile to notice that I wasn't touching her. I was putting back on my clothes.

"Gin, what the hell are you doing? Fuck me!" Hermione moaned, reaching her own hands around to tease her clit.

"In a minute, Mione. You just get yourself all hot and bothered over there for a minute, okay? I've got a special plan," I said with a wink, knowing what I was going to do. Hermione flipped back onto her back and stretched out full length on the tiled floor, masturbating furiously. Her tits looked like they were about to hit her in the face and then slam into her stomach again because of the motion of her arms as she thrust into herself repeatedly.

I finished putting the rest of my clothes on and placed a foot on either side of Hermione, who stopped pleasuring herself to plead to me with her eyes.

"Why can't I see you, Gin?" she mewed, plucking at her nipples.

"I like friction, love. Watch this," I said, grabbing her hands and drawing her to her feet. Because she was shorter than me, the top of my knee bent was just between her thighs.

I gently started pushing it back and forth, the top of my thigh rubbing her roughly. She started to bounce, meeting my thigh pulling back with a hard grind. I reached around and grabbed at her tits with fingers wet with her own juices. She moaned airily, and I decided it was time.

"Oh my gosh, Mione! Stop! What are you doing?" I cried, pushing her off of my leg. I pointed down to the obvious wet streak, "How am I supposed to walk around an airport like this?"

"Oh come on Gin, I can siphon it off! Please, I'm so close to the edge! Can't you feel it?"

"All I can feel is this wet in my jeans! You naughty, naughty girl! No more sex for you until you've learned the meaning of self-control!" I said, grinning on the inside.

"What?!" Hermione cried indignantly, "It was your idea!"

"Get dressed! Look how far the line has moved! I'll get busy siphoning this off, damn girl, you practically came all over me!" I could see the need in her eyes, and also the anger that I wanted. She could either wait this out, or finish herself off. We both knew which of the two options she preferred.

"Fine, then. When we get to New York, you're not eating a donut unless it's straight of my pussy, because you owe me one hell of an orgasm!"

Once she was dressed, I slapped her ass sharply and promptly removed the ward so that she couldn't retaliate.


	5. Landing

A/N: So, I did have about 5,000 words of plot and then smut, but then my computer decided to break and my school's tech lab decided not to put my fanfics or my gifs on the loaner they gave me -_- They just don't understand! #firstworldprobs So anyways I'm restoring it and putting it up in chunks as best I can, please leave a review for me :D

Hours later aboard the plane, in first class, I could tell that Hermione was still sitting on the edge of orgasm. I snickered. It must have been the vibrations coming up through the seat, acting almost as a dildo, or it might have been the fact that I kept touching her in the worst places, like her ribs, and her knees. That shouldn't turn her on at all, but just because I had denied her earlier, any sort of contact from me felt exhilarating. Or at least, that was my guess.

Muggle airplanes were so strange. Hermione said that we were flying first class, and we have puffy white seats and a lot more room for our legs than the people sitting in the blue seats. The people walking around in skirts and neck scarves treated us like queens, Hermione said they were called flight attendants and were treating us so well because we paid more for the puffy white seats. Muggles.

Earlier there was turbulence; I know that one from playing Quidditch. It was scarier here, because apparently we're thousands of meters above the Atlantic Ocean in a giant metal machine. There was no getting out of the shaking, but in Quidditch I could have just found a better air stream. I think I prefer Apparating, honestly. Muggles go through so much so that they really don't have to, if only they knew magic, none of this would be necessary.

-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-

Touchdown!" Hermione whispered as the plane jolted.

"What? Don't you only say that in American football?" I asked her, confused.

"We just landed, Gin! Take a look out my window!"

I looked, and we had indeed landed. I could see a glow on the horizon, which Hermione said was because NYC never truly shut off all the lights. The runway flashed by, the many-colored flares telling the pilot where to go. I checked my watch. 1:30 AM, EST. 5 hours behind England. I yawned. I hadn't been able to sleep at all on the plane; I was too interested in watching the Muggles fiddle with their technology or their books.

I got up and grabbed Mione's bag and then my own, and together we filed off the plane into the airport.

-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-

2 hours and $44 in cab fare later, I flopped onto my bed with a groan. Why had it taken almost an hour and a half to get out of that bloody airport? There were so many people swarming towards the baggage claim, despite the late hour. It was true what Mione said, that New York City never slept. I could tell that out of the crowd, there were a surprising amount of witches and wizards. They were identifiable by their old, patchy clothes in some cases, and their confusion in others. Hermione fit in well because she'd flown to the US before with her parents, and she generally stopped me from making a fool of myself. I, however, supplied the fashion expertise.

We're staying in the Trump Hotel outside Central Park and apparently it's considered quite the classy place. It's on the corner of Central Park West, and there's a great view of the Park out our window. It beats me how Muggle maids manage to keep the room this….well, sparkly, without magic. The lamps are made of glass shaped into all sorts of figures, there are polished mahogany tables everywhere, and a giant television screen displaying the name of the hotel. I'm quite impressed actually. Hermione is in the bathroom, and five minutes ago she yelled at me that the tub was huge and made of marble. She also told me to join her, but I'm about to fall asleep so I didn't think it would be the smartest idea to drown on the first night of our vacation.

-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-..-~*0:0*~-..-~-


End file.
